


I Want To See Your Face

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Mono always wear his paper bag mask, and Six is curious about Mono's face...
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	I Want To See Your Face

Mono always wore his paper bag mask all the time. And no one except his own parents and relatives have seen his real face. Some have speculated that Mono wears the mask to conceal his "burnt" face after an accident years ago, but no one can confirms about it.

Six the first year high school girl just silently stared at her fellow classmate who was sleeping peacefully on the table. There were only both of them in the classroom, the other students have already went home or busy with their club activities. She was curious about how Mono's face looks like. Oh, about the rumours, she has already asked Mono about it but he only kept silent, leaving the question unanswered.

Slowly she moved her hands towards his mask, and she lifted it from his head. She need to be careful to not waking him up. It wouldn't be a good situation if he caught her removed his mask, Six thought.

Yes, Six successfully did it. And her eyes widened in shock.

Mono's hair is short and black colored, just like her hair. And Mono's face isn't burnt like the rumours she always heard.

"Hmm?"

Mono slowly opened his eyes, and Six was horrified in silent.

"Six?" Mono was a bit shocked when he spotted Six's hands were holding his mask.

Six was panic. She knew, Mono must be mad since she just took his mask away.

"Mono, i'm sorry! I just want to look at your face! I don't mean to steal your mask!" Six cried as she gave his mask back, trying not to look at his face.

Mono however was calm as usual. His hands then reached her face, pulled it closer to his face. Six meanwhile closed her eyes in fear.

"Six, look at me" Mono said.

Six slowly opened her eyes. There were no signs of anger and upset shown on Mono's face, and she was glad.

"Six, you're a bad girl" Mono said again. "You should tell me first if you want to see my face"

"I'm sorry" Six apologized sadly.

Mono then pulled her into a short kiss. Six was initially surprised, but she later gave in. They finally stopped kissing after a few seconds.

"Apology accepted" Mono smiled.

And after that day, Mono didn't wear his mask whenever he's with Six.

The end.


End file.
